Thank you
by Lady Frei
Summary: A collection of SakuxSasu drabbles and one-shots. Almost every one of us knows the troubles with the class tests. Sasuke had one, too.
1. Cuddling

Cuddling

Sasuke didn't like cuddling, in fact he wasn't the type to do it. Howerver he loved it, when Sakura slept in his bed. When she was there, it was easier to fall asleep and Sasuke was able to sleep peacefully with her by his side. And when she was on the long mission without him, the bed seemed to be so uninviting and cold...

Sakura has never guessed that Sasuke was one of the types that like to cuddle. She understood that he himself wasn't awareof it. But every night he was the one trying to be as close to her body as possible. She hasn't told him that, because she had no intention on hurting his pride or stopping his habit.

It's not like she minded it anyway.


	2. Drawing

I suppose this will be a SakuraxSasuke drabble collection, but maybe it will change and there will be other pairing drabbles as well.

* * *

Drawing.

One of Sakura's favourite hobbies was drawing. So when she had time between the missions, she spent it sketching things that surrounded her. Most of all Sakura like portraying people. Her sketchbook was full of different faces. Every single person she got acquanted with was there. Well almost every one. To be concrete only one was missing. The most important person she ever knew. Her teammate and her lover Sasuke. It wasn't like she never tried drawing hime, but every time she was very displeased with the result. She noticed every single detail on the portray that didn't match the original. So every attempt to draw Sasuke landed in the bin. Soon Sakura gave up the idea of portraing him.

After all the original was much better...

* * *

First drabble finished. I hope this one turned out well 


	3. Hollywood

Thank you Toboesgirl Sayuri  
for reviewing. 

This one is an AU drabble that like all the others suddenly popped to my head

* * *

Hollywood

Everything was planned. Not a single detail was left out. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was a young star, whose fame already began to fade. She, Sakura Haruno, a young actress who had just began acting. One forgotten, one unknown. Both lacking invitations for good roles. And both of them needed publicity. So practically they could use each other to reach the top.

Their agents agreed on this and that was the moment when the decision was made.

A reality show, big wedding and after a few months a scandal and a huge divorce. Perfect plan. Nothing could go wrong and a guaranteed publicity. 

The plan didn't have any flaws, but, nevertheless, it went wrong. There was a big wedding that made unbelievable audience measurement

But after these few planned months together neither Sakura nor Sasuke wanted to part. They decided that they made them famous enough with the wedding to bother with a divorce. But of course that wasn't the real reason.

* * *

R&R please 


	4. Thank you

I've change the title, the previous one was planned to be only temporary until a better one was found. The name of this drabble suits perfectly and I personally think it is the best one. This drabble takes place in the original universe, which by the way does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

Thank you

She missed him very much. But he wasn't there and didn't know about her pain. Sasuke betrayed his team, his village and finally her.

But whatever the reasons to hate him were, she couldn't tell her heart to stop loving him. It wasn't just a fangirl's crush or a girly infatuation with a handsome guy like it was once. Sakura loved him. She hasn't realized this until she desperately called out to him as he was leaving the village, probably forever. And after she said it, she understood that it wasn't a lie or desperate call for him to stay, she was really in love with him. And still he went away without even saying a proper goodbye.

Even though he always ignored her in the Ninja Academy, even though he found her weak and annoying in their Genin days, despite all of this Sakura knew for sure somewhere deep inside that he missed her, too.

And maybe that was the reason he said "Thank you" instead of "Farewell, maybe he had been planning to come back even before he left.

* * *

R&R please 


	5. Admitting

Once again something that appeared in my head.

* * *

Admitting

Admitting that he loved her was hard. Harder than anything he has done before. Sasuke would rather take an A-rank mission instead of having to say "I love you". But he had to. Because he noticed that Kiba was starting to flirt with **his **Sakura. Sasuke would prefer going to the dog boy and beating him to a bloody pulp, but it wouldn't make Sakura love him and even more it would give Kiba the chance to talk to her first. So he gathered all of his courage and went to the hospital, where Sakura was working.

On his way he considered the possibility to turn away and go home about every 15 seconds, nevertheless, he continued walking towards the destination. And then he was there asking her to talk to him. And when she was standing before him, ready to listen what he had to say to her, he couldn't find any words. For once in his life Uchiha Sasuke didn't know what to say.

'Now or never'- he had to tell himself not to back down.

And then it suddenly was very easy, telling her that he, who always ignored her, loved her and wanted her to go out with him. And guess what Sakura answered. Yes, she did agree.

And with Sakura finally being his girlfriend nothing could stop him anymore from beating Kiba to a bloody pulp. Because it was a crime to hit on Uchiha's girlfriend and every crime must be punished.

* * *

R&R please. And one more question, was I the only one, who thought 'Sasuke' when seeing Jojo in "Horton"?


	6. Savior

There are several things I would like to say:

1. I deleted "Promise", beacuse the story was really crappy, remeber, never write stories at night, when you can't sleep, it's better to read a book then.

2. I want to write a SasuxSaku story which will be quite long, the title isn't decided yet. A story concept was already created.

Title: "Help me to survive this nightmare" or simply "Broken"

Genre: Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Summary: When her beloved husband Naruto dies, Sakura's world comes crashing down and she sinks deeper and deeper into the depression. And the she meets Sasuke, who seems willing to help her overcome the tragedy.

Do you find the idea good, bad, awful? Please tell me! Also if you think of a better title.

3. I'm not quite satisfied with the review's number and I beg you, please, tell me what do you think of my drabbles! Have to stop now, otherwise my rant is going to be longer than the actual drabble!

* * *

As a 12-year-old kunoichi, Sakura was a typical girl, who believed in fairy tales and was convinced that everything was to be

As a 12-year-old kunoichi, Sakura was a typical girl, who believed in fairy tales and was convinced that everything was to be done like it said there. So to win Sasuke's love she decided to be rescued by him and was very sure that he would fall in love with her, too. And during the missions she did nothing and he always saved her. He was her savior. The plan had only one little mistake in it, Sasuke didn't fall in love with her and they didn't live happily ever after.

Only after she has seen Naruto badly beaten by Sasuke in the vain attempt to bring him back, she understood that this whole fairy tale couldn't be brought to reality and that instead of being the rescued beauty, she was the useless weakling. Only when she looked back on her behavior, she found it herself awfully annoying. Maybe a princess, who is rescued, gets all and looks good, but a kunoichi, a warrior, who behaved like a princess was unforgivable. And Sakura decided to change. She worked hard, became Tsunade's apprentice and an excellent medic-nin.

When Sasuke was brought back to Konoha, badly wounded after the battle with Itachi, she, Sakura Haruno the "annoying" one saved his life. This time she was his savior. Frankly speaking she felt great and powerful. She knew that she was weak compared to her other teammates; she didn't have Naruto's stamina or Sasuke's Sharingan. But she now also had something the others didn't and couldn't ever get. She felt special like them and knew that from now on she was also vital for the missions.

And the best of all was that Sasuke finally acknowledged her as a kunoichi and as a person, who was worth his attention

* * *

R&R please. And Naruto isn't my, just so you know!


	7. Class Test

If you were wondering were I was... At school. My vacation has ended (such pity) and I have to go to school again. And of course the exams that are coming in a month and the difficult assigments were are being given kind of hinder me updating or having time to write something at all. Sorry. As for the story I talked about last chapter, the prologue is already half written! That's all for now. Please be kind to leave a review!

* * *

Sasuke has always been the best of the class. But there was this one time, he never mentioned to anyone, but, nevertheless, couldn't forget it.

Once he completely forgot to study for a class test that their teacher Iruka-sensei had announced about a week before that unlucky day. And he still remembered sitting there, looking at the task and not having a slightest what to write.

And then he got the idea to copy the answer from somebody. He looked at those who sat by his side. To his left was the annoying, loud prankster Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke knew better than to write his answer. There wasn't anything on his sheet to copy anyway. So his only chance at not losing his reputation was the person on his right. It was a girl with pink hair and he remembered her being one of his "fangirls". These evil creatures who were out to kill him. But he also remembered that she was the best in the class when it came to writing class tests and analytical work.

Unfortunately, she had a habit of covering the sheet with her elbow when writing. The fifteen minutes he sat there unknowing were the worst in his life.

Sakura felt the uneasiness that the person on her left felt. It was almost radiating from him. She realised that it was Sasuke, who was having troubles. And then she did the thing, she hadn't ever done before. She moved her elbow away and showed him her solutions.

As expected Sasuke got a high mark and Iruka didn't have a slightest suspision that he copied the test. Sakura didn't say a word to anyone, either. She hasn't even spoken to him about this matter, not to hurt his already damaged pride.

And even after Ninja Academy years were long gone, Sasuke still couldn't erase the episode from his head and was wondering if she remembered it, too.

* * *

Short, but R&R please


End file.
